More Than Just Balance
by yumeyana
Summary: There were things that existed to complement each other. There were things that existed to keep the balance of nature. But in Yukimura and Sanada's case, it was different.


**Author's Notes:** Here I am again with another spur-of-the-moment fic for another pairing that I am a first timer with. I hope you like it. I've never done a fic for this pairing before and I haven't watched much of the part where these characters appear. I hope I got them quite right though I know one of them is bound to be OOC.

**Disclaimers:** If this series was mine, there would be more yaoi in it. But this isn't mine. So I have to settle with whatever yaoi implications Konomi-sama gives me. He owns it after all.

--------

**_More than just Balance_**

Day and Night.

Light and Dark.

Sun and Moon.

Yin and Yang.

Angel and Demon.

Heaven and Hell.

Six pairs of contradicting words. Six pairs of words that can't live without the other. Six pairs of words that existed to maintain the balance. Six pairs of words that described two people perfectly.

Yukimura Seichi and Sanada Genichirou.

The captain and vice captain of the infamous Rikkai Dai Fuzoku Tennis team.

For Sanada, everything was black and white. There were no gray areas. There were rules that were strictly made for every member to follow. With his piercing golden eyes and commanding voice, he would make you obey with terror that if you didn't, the worst could happen. He was a disciplinarian. He was a person born to lead the best army in the world. There was no doubt that strength would be the first word you'd ever think about the moment you get in contact with him.

Yukimura, however, was the opposite. With the captain of the team, you would have to stop and admire him, not because of the way he commanded the team with an iron hand, but because of his undeniable charm. His soft auburn eyes, his melodic voice and his warm smile were something that made you suddenly appreciate the beauty that surrounded you. He did not command the team with the same force as his vice captain, but anyone on the team obeyed nonetheless. He was the soft breeze on a hot summer night. He was born to make another's life better. And in that innate sweetness laid a strength that could take all the harshness of life.

Yukimura brought a myriad of colors into Sanada's life.

Sanada was the pillar behind Yukimura in every way, especially every time the latter went through his illness.

To the world, it almost seemed normal. Two junior high school boys going through a lot, their differences complementing each other, building a bridge of friendship.

To Yanagi Renji, it was a different case altogether.

Nothing was normal with Yukimura and Sanada. Even the relationship they shared was beyond normal. Their relationship was based on understanding without words, on filling up each other's spaces, on knowing each other's weaknesses and still accepting each other for who they were, on complementing each divergence in their personality. Neither tried to outdo the other. It was something that not even Yanagi's data could exactly calculate.

And even if neither would admit it, Yanagi knew that there was something deeper in what Yukimura and Sanada had.

"Renji?"

Yanagi tore himself from his reverie to look up at the smiling face of his captain.

"Genichirou and I have been calling you but you seem to be farther than we expected. You were lost in a garden of memories, drowning in them. "

Yanagi almost smiled. Trust Yukimura to be poetic even at the most irritating of situations.

He got up from where he sat. "Gomen nasai, Buchou."

Another smile and a shake of the head. "Don't be, Renji. It's nice to travel back into the tunnel of thoughts once in a while."

He was about to voice his agreement when someone spoke up first.

"Can we please do that when we've met the rest of the team, Seichi?"

Sanada.

Yukimura pouted and put his arm around the vice-captain.

"Spoilsport. Hmm… but it **_is_** better to do it with the team. More memories to laugh at, to cry at… ne, Renji?"

"Un."

"Or maybe…" There was a teasing glint in the captain's eyes. "You're just jealous!"

"Seichi!" The tone was commanding.

Yukimura laughed. It was a harmony of different tones, music to the ears of anyone who heard it. And in this case, in Sanada and Yanagi's ears.

Sanada shook his head slightly, a ghost of a smile forming on his lips. "Come on, Seichi. We won't be able to see the sunset that the others have been planning for you."

A soft smile formed on Yukimura's lips, a smile that said a lot more than what he could have. The expression on Sanada's face softened visibly, understanding the invisible words they exchanged.

The vice captain turned towards Yanagi. "Let's go."

Yukimura led the way with Sanada by his side and Yanagi following a few steps back.

Day and Night.

Light and Dark.

Sun and Moon.

Yin and Yang.

Angel and Demon.

Heaven and Hell.

Yukimura Seichi and Sanada Genichirou.

Each complementing the other. Each living for the other to exist, in order to maintain the balance of nature.

But in Yukimura and Sanada's case, it was more than just maintaining the balance of nature.

They were beside each other because of a bond that was strengthened through the years with every trial they came upon. A bond deeply imbedded in their bodies, in their hearts.

Love.

Owari.

23June2k4

4:55p

There's this button there that says 'Submit Review'! **Click it!**


End file.
